Beautiful Disaster
by sehpiderman
Summary: [Republish] Kim Luhan pemuda 17 tahun yang sangat membenci keluarganya. Ia tak pernah suka akan keadaan dimana ia dibeda-bedakan dengan adik satu-satunya. Lalu bagaimana jika ia bertemu dengan pemuda albino yang menatapnya berbeda? Menatapnya sebagai Kim Luhan yang sebenarnya.


**.**

**Beautiful Disaster**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Sehun. Luhan. EXO members. And others**

**Pairing : HunHan (main)**

**Genre : Romance. Friendship. Family**

**Lenght : 1/?**

**Warning : Yaoi. Boys Love. Typo(s). Etc **

**Summary : Kim Luhan pemuda 17 tahun yang sangat membenci keluarganya. Ia tak pernah suka akan keadaan dimana ia dibeda-bedakan dengan adik satu-satunya. Lalu bagaimana jika ia bertemu dengan pemuda albino yang menatapnya berbeda? Menatapnya sebagai Kim Luhan yang sebenarnya.**

**Disclaimer : Aku hanya memiliki cerita ini. Seluruh cast yang ada didalam cerita ini adalah milik Tuhan dan keluarga mereka masing-masing. Tetapi, tidak masalah bukan jika aku mengatakan Sehun dan Luhan saling memiliki?**

**.**

**If you do not like my story, you can click close tab now.**

**NO BASH. FLAME. PLAGIARISM**

**AND LAST PLEASE NO SIDER.**

**SEHPIDERMAN**

**PROUDLY PRESENT**

**.**

**PROLOG**

**.**

**.**

Aku terjebak dalam semua ilusi fantasimu.

Mataku dibutakan olehmu, seberkas cahaya yang menghaburkan sinar lain, pendaran cahaya yang kuat bayangmu bagaikan kilatan film, sebuah kilas balik.

Aku terjebak dalam labirin diantara ilusimu.

Saat aku merasa bisa meraihmu, tapi saat ku ulurkan tangan ini hanyalah udara hampa yang terasa.

**Now Playing : Heart Attack – EXO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ck, sial." Pemuda bersurai raven, dengan pierching dalam ukuran cukup besar berbentuk salib yang tergantung pada telinga kirinya itu terus berlari mengabaikan seruan orang orang yang mengejarnya dibelakang. Sesekali ia mengusap darah yang terus mengalir dari lengan kirinya yang robek.

"Luhan!" Seruan yang berasal dari belakang tubuh pemuda itu tak henti menyebutkan namanya. Luhan –sang pemuda raven– melakukan backflip saat ia menemukan dinding setinggi lutut, yang tentu saja menghalangi langkahnya dalam berlari menghindar kejaran segerombolan orang orang dibelakangnya.

"Brengsek! Aku bisa kehabisan darah jika seperti ini!" Luhan menghentikan langkahnya sebentar untuk melihat sekeliling, berharap ada satu tempat yang dapat ia gunakan untuk bersembunyi sementara waktu.

Namun sialnya, dewi fortuna belum memihak padanya. Ia tak menemukan tempat untuk bersembunyi. Lagi lagi Luhan mengumpat pelan merutuki nasibnya yang sangat sial malam ini. Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya keras dan membalikkan badannya menatap segerombolan orang yang mengejarnya tadi.

"Sepertinya aku harus merelakan wajah tampanku sedikit bonyok esok hari. Hahhh... Baiklah Kim, kau bisa melakukan ini." Gumamnya pasrah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun merutuk disetiap langkahnya melewati lorong yang cukup panjang serta gelap ini. Sejujurnya Sehun tidak takut akan gelap. Akan tetapi ia selalu merasa heran kenapa tetuah di kelompoknya itu menempatkan ruangannya di tempat paling sudut dari markas besar ini. Sehun menghela nafas kasar dan mengacak rambutnya. "Awas saja jika dia memanggilku bukan karena urusan yang penting" Gumamnya.

Perlahan Sehun membuka pintu dengan cat berwarna hitam yang penuh dengan sticker berbentuk naga disetiap sisinya. Inilah salah satu hal yang membuat Sehun jijik kepada tetuahnya itu. Persis seperti anak kecil, heh? Hal yang dilihat Sehun setelah ia masuk kedalam rungan yang cukup luas ini adalah sesosok pria berambut pirang yang menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas meja. Terdengar suara lirih nyanyian dari handphone yang tepat berada disisi kanan pria pirang itu.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sehun menghela nafas keras. Ia mengambil nafas dan menendang meja yang ditempati pria pirang itu dengan keras, menyebabkan pria pirang itu terlonjak kaget dan melotot kearah Sehun. "Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek?" Desisnya.

Sehun tersenyum remeh, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya apa yang kau lakukan. Kau memanggilku kemari, tapi apa yang kudapatkan setelah aku sampai disini? Kau mengacaukan waktuku, Kris."

Kris –pria pirang– membalas ucapan sinis Sehun dengan tawa. "Duduklah dulu." Kris melirik Sehun yang duduk tenang dihadapannya dan setelah itu ia menyerahkan sebuah foto yang menampilkan dua orang pemuda yang sedang tersenyum kearah kamera.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung. "Apa ini?" tanyanya heran.

"Kau bisa menjalankan rencanamu sekarang Sehun-ah. Waktu kita tidak banyak. Pemuda dengan mata yang sipit itu adalah target kita. kau harus cepat membawa pemuda itu kemarkas ini. Kita tidak boleh kalah lagi. Ah, kau harus ingat satu hal. Jangan menyentuh pemuda bermata rusa itu. Dia sangat pintar, terlalu bahaya jika kau mendekatinya. Aku akan menyetujui semua rencana yang akan kau lakukan. Apa kau paham?" Jelas Kris panjang lebar.

Sehun mengangguk, "Boleh aku pergi sekarang? Kita harus bergerak cepat bukan?"

Kris tersenyum dan melirik pintu ruangannya. "Ya, kau boleh pergi sekarang. Dan tolong jangan kecewakan aku, Sehun."

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh dan kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan Kris. Sehun menatap foto yang ada ditangannya itu, lagi. Dan setelah itu ia menyunggingkan smirknya. "Kim Luhan, menarik, hm?"

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continue-**

**.**

**.**

Hell-o? Hai aku author baru disini. Author dengan pen name **SEHPIDERMAN**. Sebenarnya dari dulu sekali, sudah pengen ngeshare cerita disini. Tapi entah kenapa aku masih sangat teramat sangat ragu. Tapi (lagi) aku akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk tetap publish cerita disini. And bam! This is my debut story. Ff ini pairing utamanya hunhan. Tapi tenang aja aku bakalan kasih sedikit selingan untuk pairing lain. Tenang aja ini pairing dengan official couple. Karena aku nggak bisa buat cerita dengan pairing crack-_-. Mohon bantuannya untuk para author yang sudah lama disini. Aku jelas sekali masih butuh bimbingan dalam membuat sebuah cerita. Cerita ini baru prolog tapi entah kenapa aku ngerasa nggak ada asik asiknya-_-. Maaf juga jika ada typo yang berserakan. Jadi kalian yang sudah terlanjur membaca ff ini aku mohon dengan sangat tolong berikan komentar untuk ff debutku ini. Jika banyak peminat akan tetap dilanjutkan. Jika sedikit ya harus diberhentikan/? Hehe.

So, Read And Review? –bbuing bbuing–

**Sign,**

**Sehpiderman.**


End file.
